


we found wonderland, you and i got lost in it

by bellaaanovak



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Instagram, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina tries to make Emma smile for an Instagram photo. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found wonderland, you and i got lost in it

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first swanqueen thing i've ever written!! i really hope i do the ship/fandom justice because it really is a lovely ship. hope u enjoy xx

"Emma, smile."

"What? Why?"

"Humor me."

Emma tries her best to smile but she can just  _feel_  how awkward it must look. She can’t just smile on command, she’s not a model. 

"Come on, Emma. Just one smile. It’s not rocket science."

Regina presses on and Emma sighs, continuing to play a game on her phone. She’ll try and try but she won’t get a smile out of her. Not on  _command_ , anyways. Emma sure does a hell of a lot of smiling when she’s with Regina, or even not around her. She just has been smiling a lot lately.

Regina thinks of the video Emma showed her a few days ago of a kitten licking up its milk and falling headfirst into the bowl. She smirks, holding her phone at the ready.

"Hey, Emma, remember that video of the cat you showed me the other day?"

Emma  _grins_.

"Yes. I-" She laughs. "It was just so! It was so  _cute!_ " A giggle, and finally, a lasting smile. God, Emma’s so beautiful, even stuffed in a bunch of warm clothes and giggling about cat videos. Hell,  _especially_ when she’s in warm clothing and giggling about cat videos.

Regina snaps the picture and the sound of the camera shuttering makes Emma glance up abruptly. 

“ _Regina_. You  _know_ I don’t like getting my picture taken.”

"I know. Why do you think I didn’t actually  _inform_ you I was going to take your picture?” Emma pouts. “I posted it on Instagram. You look gorgeous, as always.”

Regina hands Emma her phone and watches Emma’s cheeks turn red. “What? Why are you blushing?”

Emma holds up the phone to Regina’s face, still grinning like a five year old. “Your username. ‘regina.swan’.”

Regina clears her throat and feels her cheeks heat up. “Well, Regina  _Mills_ was already taken.”

"Yeah. That’s why. It totally has nothing to do with the ring you saw in my purse or anything."

Regina widens her eyes in shock. Emma’s eyes widen as well, most likely thinking she just spoiled a very large surprise.

"I already knew. I didn’t need to see a ring to know what you were up to."

"My mom told you, didn’t she?"

"Yes."

"So, do you wanna do this thing?"

"That’s the best you can come up with? I’ve known you for years and have fallen for you in  _every_ way imaginable and the best you can do is, ‘Do you wanna do this thing?’” Regina pouts, even though her heart is beating hard. It’s when Emma fucking digs a small, maroon, velvet box out of her purse and gets down on one knee she thinks her heart might just explode. “ _Emma…_ ”

"Regina Mills, w-will you marry me?"

"Obviously. Yes.  _Yes._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> if u want u can [reblog it](http://winchesterskissing.tumblr.com/post/105425581193/emma-smile-what-why-humor-me-emma) on my [tumblr](http://www.winchesterskissing.tumblr.com). feedback is appreciated. :-)  
> the photo is from [here](http://canadagraphs.weebly.com/once-upon-a-time-blog/some-once-upon-a-time-cast-candids-throughout-season-2) and i made the instagram edit myself.


End file.
